The Dragon's Solace
by Zeph-sensei
Summary: How would your classic story turn out with a pretty big twist? What if Team Natsu hated Natsu, and what if he knew this, and found solace in a certain barmaid? Add an almost hateful Gray, who takes things a bit too far and a flower of love might just blossom from the hate filled lawn. A one-shot. Rated T cause Gray uses two words that aren't allowed, once each.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, if I did Natsu and Mira would be together.**

The sun shone upon the city of Magnolia, illuminating the place to it's omnipresent extent. The guild lay in the epicentre of the town. It stood strong, not as a building, but as a beacon of hope. Hope for anyone who had strayed, hope for anyone who seeks redemption, and finally hope for those who needed a family.

It was the predominant opinion of most of Fiore that, Fairytail would never hurt one of their own. That they would always choose the 'right' path, and never cause unwarranted pain and suffering. This held true for the most part, but of course very rule had exceptions, every truth has a lie, and Fairytail had a few fallen.

Natsu Dragneel, the resident dragonslayer of Fairytail walked in. He immediately went over to the bar where his sole solace from the hatred lay. Ordering some coffee to go along with his usual meal, he flashed a quick smile to the barmaid. She was perhaps the only one who didn't see him for what he wasn't, the only one to ever think of him as a friend. She brought over his food, while trying to keep up with the orders.

Natsu liked how the coffee tasted, it was cold and bitter. It helped him reminisce his dark times, reminded him of how cold the world was and how brittle friendships were. The bitter the concoction, the more he would relate to it, the more he'd fall for the drink. Needless to say, cold coffee was right up his alley.

 **Natsu POV**

Normally, I would be my usual obnoxious and annoying self, atleast that's what my guildmates think of him. I'm not a psychic, I can't hear their thoughts, what I can do however, is hear every little sweet nothing they mutter under their breath. I had just recently started my escapades at the bar and in doing so had found something which would have been better off hidden. I can hear them, hear them whispering about me, hear them complaining, and hear them wishing that I didn't exist.

It all started when I decided to try and sit quietly for a day, enjoy the unsure peace that would come about and hopefully renew some old friendships. No, that would be inaccurate, I was only ever interested in one friendship, one friend, Mirajane Strauss. It had been ages since I talked to her and quite frankly, I missed her. So what better to do than sit at the bar all day feigning fatigue, chatting away with the silver haired Mage.

Regardless to say that was a bitter-sweet idea, while I was able to learn of my guildmates harsh criticism, I was also able to socialise with the Demon of Fairytail. The days of the event are still clear as crystal in my mind. I had just made my way over to the bar...

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Hey Natsu! Can I get you something?" Mira asked as she came out of the storage room, her eyes falling onto a dragonslayer who now sported a smirk.

"Yes please, can I get a bottle of beer and a Takeover Mage who I haven't talked to in a long time?" Natsu asked, while anticipating her reply with a grin on his face.

"I'm sure I can get you the usual, you'll have to wait till my shift ends for the latter though." Mira giggled and spoke.

"Okay! It's been so long since we've talked, I almost feel like I don't know you anymore." Natsu huffed as he let a hint of sadness come out, along with his usually cheerful tone.

"I appreciate the gesture Natsu, but I can't overlook my duties. If you really do want to talk to me, you can just sit there and I'll talk to you while doing my job." Mira suggested.

Natsu readily agreed and began wolfing the meal down.

After eating his meal in a "civilised" manner, he turned around to get a view of the guild. Mira had gone to the cellar to get some much needed ingredients. That's when he first heard them.

"Just look at him sitting on the chair like he has no worries in the world. He broke into my house yesterday and had the gall to sleep next to me." Lucy muttered. "That flame brain is just being forceful, he should take a hint." replied Gray. "He always goes off fighting and being reckless, only god knows how many people he's hurt with his antics. Yet he shows no remorse." commented Erza. "I think we should just kick him off the team, he's more trouble than he's worth." said Gray.

Every single one of the members of that wretched team, hated him and it had taken him way too long to figure it out. Every smile they had flashed to him was fake and their promises of comfort and eternity were empty.

 _Look at him trying to hit on Mira_

 _I know right, the guy is so pathetic_

 _He's probably gonna end up killing someone with his destructive tendencies_

 _We'll atleast have some peace after Master kicks him out for that_

 _One life in exchange for freedom for Natsu doesn't sound bad_

A wave of hurt and shock washed over his face after hearing this, however it was soon replaced with unbridled rage and anger. His thoughts, his instincts, his voice of reason all told him to act out and beat the shit out of them. He knew better though, he clenched his fist and turned around only to see Mira look at him with worry.

He quickly put on a quick grin to try and not worry his friend. He was unsure however, if she too took part in such musings. One look at her angelic face and his worries were gone, she looked at him with pure concern, no false and secondary intent.

"Are you alright?" Mira asked, trying to know what bothered the Fire Mage

"Never been better?" Natsu remarked as he gave her his signature grin. He needed sometime alone. He then continued.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Natsu said as he got up.

"Stay!" Mirajane almost shouted, while also sporting a rather cute blush.

He looked over to her and couldn't help but cede to her wishes, he sat down again and tried making small talk.

Mirajane was not-so-surprisingly understanding and sweet. They talked for an hour or so before her shift ended. After which she made her way over to the vacant seat next to him. They talked for what seemed like forever, from everything to each other's favourite color to their guilty pleasures. Talking to her made him forget the harshness and the ill intent of the others. To her, he made her feel important and made her feel warm and fuzzy in a weird way.

"Natsu, can I ask you something?" Mirajane asked, gazing into his onyx eyes.

"Anything for you, Mira." replied Natsu, refusing to look away.

"What was bothering you then, you seemed so hurt. I can understand if you don't want to tell me, I'm not even that good a friend to you..." She began only to be cut off by Natsu.

"Stop, I'll tell you. I trust you Mira, you're different from the rest. You do care about me and one look at your cute face is all it takes for one to know that, also don't ever tell me you're not a good friend." Said Natsu, giving her a smile to reassure her that she was indeed valued.

"As much as I like the flattery, I really am worried." Said Mira, pouting at the slayer.

"Not here, I think we should go somewhere else." Said Natsu, his smile turning into a somber frown.

Mirajane looked at him with confusion but she trusted him and let him lead the way. After walking for a good ten minutes, they came to a pause. Natsu took in a deep breath and shielded his resolve to not be angered. He then went on to narrate what he had heard, what he had felt and what he knew. She had known of this, she had always wondered what would happen if the Dragon Slayer were to know of their actual intents, and now he knew. She felt guilty for not having told him, guilty for letting him be hurt like that, guilty for having protected those pathetic excuses of friends.

"Natsu" she began but her voice wouldn't work she closed her eyes and tried again.

"I knew, but I didn't tell you I'm so sorry. I didn't want..." she wasn't able to complete her sentence however as something had clung to her. She slowly creaked open her eyes to find the Slayer hugging her, like his life depended on it, like she was the only one who understood.

"It doesn't matter, I know you only meant to protect me." Said Natsu, trying his best to comfort her.

She wrapped her hands around him, breathing in his scent and taking in his innate warmth. After a few minutes, Natsu hesitantly left her embrace. Both mages were blushing from the hug, and the intensity between them had just skyrocketed.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Ever since then I've slowly stopped going over to that table of imposters. The bar has been my sole relief in this haven of hatred. In the end, no one took my side but the Demon herself. Slowly, gradually but surely, their thoughts turned into mutters, and those mutters turned into voices. It won't be long before those voices turn into shouts and jeers. My anger has morphed into hatred and now it bangs on my conscience's door.

 **The Next Day**

Laxus opened the guild doors to find himself face to face with a peculiar situation. A situation he had encountered far too many times to know that it wasn't right. Natsu was in the bar, drinking what smelt like coffee, while his 'team' sat on a table. He looked like an outcast, and he knew all to well that he felt like one too. His team was getting out of hand, those brats were overdoing it.

He made his way over to Natsu, who had been staring at nothing for the past half an hour. He took a seat beside him, as the barmaid came out. She looked at both of them, an unusual thing to see Laxus sympathising with anyone.

"I'll have my usual" he said. The barmaid nodded and went on to make his meal.

"Brat" Laxus started, unsure of what to say.

"I know you can hear it too, it's hard Laxus. I want to beat that backstabbing team within an inch of their lives but I'm still not over how they've treated me." Natsu silently admitted.

"You know, Salamander, beating yourself up over this won't yield anything." said Gajeel as he put his arm over his shoulder in silent comfort.

"He's right Natsu-san." said Wendy as she too joined her kin. Her eyes showing a considerable buildup of tears, as she knew what he was going through.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to have friends like you." Natsu said, mustering his signature grin.

He then stood up, and made his way to the request board. He needed to let it all out, he took a monster extermination quest and made his way to Mira.

"I'm taking this one." he said, as he looked over to her.

"Okay! Goodluck Natsu" Mira said, as she hugged him. Natsu was slightly shocked by this gesture, he returned the hug and went out the guild before someone could see him grinning like a madman.

 **The Next Week**

Natsu had come back from the mission, safe and sound. He had been taking solo missions for a while now, only occasionally going with his team to avoid suspicion. However, on this fateful day, everything would collapse, the wall would be broken and the person behind the wall would be lost.

He made his way over to the bar and started talking to his friend. She was an enigma to him, a present that he wanted to open, he had never felt like this with anyone else. Contrary to popular belief, he knew he was harbouring feelings for the Demon. He was scared however, of whether or not she would return them. The unhinging hesitation had thrown him in a state of turmoil. Unbeknownst to him, the silver haired barmaid was falling for him too. Their platonic conversations had turned to active flirting and they both just couldn't get enough.

 **Team Natsu POV**

"Ughhh, I hate him. Look at him shamelessly trying to flirt with Mira." Lucy commented, wearing a look of disgust on her face.

"I know right, she's so much better than him. Why would anyone like that excuse of a human being?" said Gray, clearly compliant with Lucy's views.

Gray and Lucy laughed together

"That aside, I don't like Mira much anymore. She doesn't talk to us anymore and spends her time with that idiot." said Gray, as he downed his beer.

"I can see where you're coming from Gray and I agree, she was a sweet person to talk to but if you even say something bad about Natsu, she'll kill you five times over with her looks." commented Lucy, raising a brow as Gray got up.

"Yo Erza, I'm telling him what we decided" Gray screamed at Erza, who looked over to him.

Erza nodded as she too was sick and tired of Natsu and his incompetence.

"Hey! Flames for brain" Gray hollered at Natsu.

"What is it, Gray?" Natsu replied, uneasing gray with the use of his name

"Lucy, Erza and I have decided to kick you off the team due to your destructive tendencies and lack of care" Gray recited, expecting he slayer to blow up.

"Okay." said Natsu, knowing all too well this was destined to happen.

"Oye, did you even hear me?" Gray asked, upset about the Slayer being so cool about the situation.

"Yes I did, you're kicking me off the team and I'm saying I'm okay in accordance to that." Natsu replied, barely keeping his anger in check.

"I knew you were shallow ash for breath but I didn't expect you to be this much of a scumbag." Gray said, as a frown donned his face.

"So is that it, you never even cared about the team. You're not even going to protest, you shameless freak" commented Lucy, as she joined the fray.

"You know what, you can go fuck yourself. No wait, isn't that whore doing it for you now?" said Gray, pointing towards Mira, trying to get the slayer to retaliate.

"What did you say?" Natsu's cold tone cut through the air, heightening the intensity of the argument. His eyes almost feral, and his jaw and fists clenched. His magic increased slightly, as if being held at bay by the last shreds of control he had left, after hearing his 'rival' insult Mira,

"So you can't even hear me now, I asked you to go fuck yourself." Gray said, smirking as he folded his arms over his chest.

"After that" said Natsu, almost growling.

"I called Mira a whore. Why, does that bother you?" Said Gray, oblivious to the Dragonslayer's shaking form.

"Take it back" Natsu said, almost in a whisper.

"What?" Said Gray, unable to hear the low tone of the Mage infront of him.

"I said- TAKE IT BACK" Screamed Natsu, getting up from his seat and standing in front of the Ice Mage. His flames dancing around his, a strange dark hue, threatening to burn the guild down. His face held intangible anger and rage. Every fibre of Gray's being told him, to comply. Just then, Erza interrupted.

"Natsu stop!" She yelled, clearly afraid of what was to happen.

"Stay where you are, or I'll burn you to ashes." Said Natsu, raising a fiery hand at her, his flames condensing around him.

"Natsu! what's the big idea? Have you lost it?" Lucy squeaked out, her heart racing due to the fearful aura, instead of the usual cheerful aura the slayer gave off.

"Luce" he began his voice laced with venom, "If you play with fire, you get burnt." Natsu continued, giving a deadly glare. He then turned his gaze to the ice wizard who was at his knees.

"So Gray, where were we? Oh that's right, take your words back before I kill you and hang your corpse on display." warned Natsu, lighting a fire on his hand and letting a few flames lick Gray's skin, giving him 3rd degree burns to prove his point. He writhed in pain, which struck Erza out of her daze.

"Natsu! I demand you stop this now!" Erza screamed as she lunged at him at him in her Heart-Kreuz armour. Her blade, a sharp flash and her intent bent on stopping Natsu. Natsu sidestepped the swing, as he caught her sword with three fingers. He looked Erza in her eyes, and then broke her sword with sheer force, causing Erza's eyes to widen in shock.

"Scarlet!" his voice resounded, carrying power, "No one asked you to speak up!" he said, further increasing his magic pressure, bringing almost the whole guild to their knees.

The mighty Titania too was no exception to this, as she too cowered at her knees. The only exceptions were Laxus, Mystogan and Mira. The males, as they had enough magic to cancel his out, just barely. Mira because he loved her and didn't want harm to befall her.

"Gray, are you deaf now?! Take those words back or you won't see the light of the day!" Natsu warned him again. When he got no response and no feelings of regret, whatever conscience that he had, faded.

"Fullbuster, you crossed the line when you called Mira that, and now you'll pay" said Natsu lighting his hand on fire. The flames danced around his hand, wanting to destroy those who had dared to defy their caster. His eyes were now draconic slits, his hands covered with scales. The slayers looked at him in surprise, unsure of when and how the hell he had gained mastery over Dragon Force. His magic pressure had increased tenfold causing everyone in the guild to fall, leaving only Mirajane standing.

She was in a stupefaction during the whole ordeal. While her heart throbbed when Natsu defended her, she knew that if things were allowed to go on like this, Gray might not make it out alive. She didn't want her Natsu to become a murderer. She was unsure of what to do, how to calm the slayer and was also wondering why the Slayer was going to such lengths to defend her, after all, she was only his friend, wasn't she? Her thoughts were disrupted by a scream from Gajeel.

"Mirajane! You're the only one who can stop him from killing Gray, do something!" He screamed, before falling down face flat due to the immense magic pressure on him.

She didn't know what went through her mind at that time, she doesn't know what she had originally intended to do, she acted purely based on instinct and had somehow managed to save Gray. She rushed to the slayer, uncaring of the flames of that surrounded him. The guild's look of horror faded into wonder and then to shock and finally to pure happiness.

 **Mirajane POV**

I ran over to him, it was purely on instinct. I willingly walked into the inferno, but for some reason I knew I would be alright, I trusted him with my life after all. I could hear Elfman screaming and my eyes welled up, thinking that I was an idiot for walking into the vortex. Words can't describe how glad and amazed I was, when the flames didn't singe me, instead they gave off a warm comforting aura to me. I don't know what went over me, but the moment I reached the wielder of the flames, I kissed him. Surprisingly he kissed me back, with more fervour and passion that I had. I was never one to back down, so we both fought, fought for dominance and as much as I'd like to say I won, Natsu won the ordeal.

 **General POV**

The magic pressure was lifting and the flames were receding. The guild knew that whatever Mira had done, it had worked. So they waited for the flames to die down, which took a good 10 minutes. Elfman got up, and dusted his clothes. He also tried to reach the duo inside the flames but was met with raging flames. Cana was happy that the mess was over for the most part and went about drinking another barrel. Her father, the crash Mage decided to join her in her endearing endeavours. Wendy and the other slayers, knew what was happening and couldn't help letting a smile take over as they too dispersed from the area. Mystogan who had, had enough, picked an S-Class quest and headed out.

The rest of the mages could only wait for the flames to be completely down. As the flames receded their anticipation grew, and when they finally died down, their faces had a wave of shock that was soon overcome by an inexplicable desire to jeer at the couple and blow whistles. While Macao and Wakaba were upset that Mira was now not single, they were happier to see that she had found someone. Elfman couldn't stop raging about how it was not a 'man' to kiss someone's elder sister in front of them. To say Erza was shocked would be an understatement. Gray was unconscious, he had suffered a few minor burns along with a 3rd degree burn near his hip. Lucy immediately went over to him and took him to the infirmary where Porlyusca had to be called, as Wendy wouldn't heal him.

The couple broke their kiss, after a few seconds. They stared into each other's eyes, their desire to be with each other clearly etched in the grin they wore. Natsu's hands were around Mira's hip and hers were snaked around his neck. Neither of them wanted to let go, afraid that the moment would end. Natsu hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear.

"Mira, want to be my girlfriend and also in the not so distant future, my wife?" He whispered.

"I'd love to Natsu, gosh I love you so much" she whispered back. This was followed by a few seconds of silence so that both mages could soak in the moment.

"Hey Mira, why did you kiss me to start off with?" Asked Natsu, clearly perplexed.

"I don't know" she said, a blush adorning her angelic face, her voice too low for others to pickup.

"So you go around kissing guys, who happen to be surrounded in a vortex of flames?" Natsu said, teasing Mira. Needless to say, Mira was more flustered than ever.

"Nope, it's just you" Mira said, as they both stared at each other for a solid second, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I love you, my Dragon" said Mira, making the slayer blush.

"I love you too, my Demon" replied Natsu, affirming his love for her.


End file.
